


Go to Sleep

by knaveofmogadore



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, I just needed something that wasn't angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaveofmogadore/pseuds/knaveofmogadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some sleepy cuddles with our two favorite traitors. Love em.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go to Sleep

In order to conserve space in the new apartment, they all voted that couples would share room and beds. In the end it was Sam and Six and John and Nine, then Marina and Ella opted to be roommates so that Malcolm could have a room to himself, and Adam and Five took the room with the most outlets. To make up for that, they all also voted (with the exception of Malcolm) to put Adam on an ‘electronics curfew’ so that other people could use the internet without blowing a fuse for the whole building.

Their room was plain, besides the desk and he bed and the occasional wires strewn across the floor it was almost empty. Five had retreated into bed almost an hour ago, but Adam could tell from the lack of snoring that he was still awake. 

Adam shimmied out of his jeans and changed his shirt before slipping under the covers next to him. He slipped an arm around Five’s waist and curled around him in the shape of a question mark.  
Five shifted and linked his hand with the one Adam had slung over his belly. 

“It’s about damn time.” he murmured, lacking any malice. Adam whispered an apology and kissed behind his ear. Five grunted and turned to face him. 

“You shouldn’t be staying up this late, ‘is bad for your health.” 

Adam readjusted them to tangle his legs with Five’s, then pressed their foreheads together. Five twisted his neck to kiss the side of his mouth, and Adam blushed.

“Then why are you staying up with me you hypocrite?” he whispered back. 

Five maneuvered the hand not clasping Adam’s on the bed between them so that he could stroke his partner’s hair. Adam pressed his scalp into the gentle touch and closed his eyes. Five kissed Adam’s eyelids like he was trying to keep them closed.

“Well someone needs to make sure you sleep.” Five grumbled. Adam hummed in response and pressed closer. Five smiled, Adam’s breathing was beginning to slow and his hand had loosened his grip. He kissed Adam’s forehead and closed his eyes.

“Hope for no nightmares tonight, ok?”

Adam’s unintelligible response was lost as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
